Adopted
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Fiona12690. Résumé : Jack vole de ses propres ailes à 10 ans mais se fait avoir, alors il file...


Titre : **Adopted**

Auteur : **Fiona12690**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Maintenant –**

Ce jour n'aurait pas pu se passer plus lentement dans l'esprit de Jack Mercer. Son prof de math l'avait emmerdé car il était arrivé avec une minute de retard. Ensuite, il avait été surpris en train de fumer derrière les gradins durant la pause et, bien évidement, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennui il avait quitté l'école sans qu'un de ses frères ou un adulte ne viennent le chercher. Pour finir, il savait que sa mère avait été appelée. Elle devait nettoyer la cuisine quand le téléphone avait sonné pour lui annoncer que son jeune fils avait fumé puis qu'il avait quitté l'école.

Elle avait pris ses clés puis elle était partie à sa recherche. Elle avait conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où il était, là où il était toujours. Tout ses fils avaient un endroit. Bobby avait l'étang, Jerry la bibliothèque, Angel le centre commercial et Jack le parc. C'était l'endroit où il aimait disparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le parc, à la recherche de Jack. Elle l'aperçut accroupi sous le toboggan, avec un beau coup sur le visage.

« Oh Jackie, qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? » Soupira Evelyn dans l'inquiétude, en le prenant dans une étreinte.

« Je me suis battu. » Admit Jack, il n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir.

« J'espère que c'était pour une bonne raison, parceque je n'aime pas que tu te battes, d'accord ? » Dit-elle. Alors il ouvrit son blouson pour lui dévoiler un tout petit chaton. Il avait été battu.

**Flashback**

_Jack avait marché jusqu'à son endroit préféré, il avait espéré ne trouver personne. Puis, il avait entendu des rires d'enfants, et un faible miaulement provenant du même endroit. Alors il avait voulu voir ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'il en avait déjà une vague idée._

_« Bande de cons, vous faites quoi avec ce chaton ? » Avait-il crié à ceux qui tenaient un bâton et le chaton d'à peine 6 semaines._

_Jack leurs arracha le bâton pour le jeter dans les arbres. Ce qui n'effrayèrent pas les gamins puisqu'ils avancèrent sur lui._

_« Regardez qui est ici, c'est le bébé des Mercer. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour pleurer au près de ta maman. Pétasse ! » Jack reçu le premier coup de poing, un autre garçon l'avait frappé dans le dos. Il répondit coups sur coups, ne laissant jamais tomber jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Après, Jack avait ramassé le chaton et vérifié ses blessures. Il n'avait que des coups, mais il avait placé avec soin le chaton contre sa poitrine et refermé sa veste avant de s'en aller à l'autre bout du parc._

**Fin du flashback**

« Des gamins étaient en train de le battre, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. » Répondit Jack à sa mère, en regardant la petite chose dans sa veste. Le chaton le regarda dans les yeux puis il miaula avant de se frotter contre la poitrine de Jack. « On peut le prendre ? C'est comme quand tu m'as adopté. »

« Alors, tu voudrais l'adopter, c'est ça ? » Elle sourit. Jack ne savait pas comment elle pouvait sourire à tout le monde et que cela soit contagieux. Jack acquiesça, en espérant qu'elle soit d'accord. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, à trois, en direction de la maison. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et furent confronté à la colère et l'inquiétude de trois frères plus âgés.

La colère s'évanouit quand ils aperçurent le regard désemparé de Jack et ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Miiiiaouuuu… »

« C'est… » Commença Bobby puis Jerry continua,

« Un… » puis Angel finit, « un chaton ? »

« Oui. » Rigola Evelyn en regardant leur visage. Jack ouvrit sa veste pour montrer le jeune chat à ses frères. Bobby était abasourdi, Jerry était très intrigué du pourquoi il était ici et Angel était confus.

Jerry porta son intérêt, « Pourquoi il est ici ? Il ne devrait pas être dans un refuge ? »

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent un moment, il secoua la tête puis il sourit brièvement. « Non, il fait partie de la famille maintenant. Je l'ai adopté ! » et avec ça, il monta à l'étage avec son nouvel ami, laissant derrière lui une mère heureuse et trois frères ahuris.

**OOO**


End file.
